Fate of Equestria
by Mecha-Nii-San
Summary: Mecha is startled during one of his midnight walks by Solaris, who grabs him and tells him that the fate of Equestria lays in his hooves. Mostly a one-shot crack fic.


Mecha was walking through the town park, enjoying the night air. Sometimes, it was a blessing to only need an hour of sleep, as he could enjoy this every night should he chose to. Taking in a deep breath, Mecha smiled. Yeah, this was relaxing. No work, no training, just a nice simple walk through the park at night, Luna's moon shining upon the water, giving a calm glow to the area. Trotting over to a bench to sit down, Mecha's walk was interrupted by a flash of light, and the appearance of his friend Solaris. Sighing, Mecha turned to face him, and asked, "What do you need? And make it quick, this is one of the few times I've genuinely been relaxed."

Running up to Mecha, Solaris grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him, saying, "It's a disaster man! A total disaster! Listen, I don't have time to explain, but I need you to grab your tools and come with me to Canterlot, the fate of Equestria rests in your hooves, and you need to book it!"

Eyes widening, Mecha rushed to his house with Solaris, and grabbed his gear. Turning to Solaris, he said, "Let's go!"

Shaking his head, Solaris said, "Your tools, not your gear! I mean your hammer, screwdriver, all that crap!"

Blinking, Mecha changed out his swords and knives for the tools that Solaris had listed, before turning back to him, asking, "Can we go now?"

Rapidly nodding his head, the still panic stricken Solaris cast the teleportation spell on the two, and began to bring them to Canterlot. After seven successive teleportations, the two arrived at the palace, and Solaris quickly bolted inside, Mecha following him.

They two ran through several hall ways, when they suddenly collided with Shining Armor. "Ugh... where's the fire you two?" he moaned from on top of them.

Quickly getting out from underneath the two unicorns, Mecha said, "Solaris suddenly showed up and told me to grab my tools and that the fate of Equestria was dependent on me. So the better question is, why aren't you rushing around? In fact, why isn't anypony rushing around besides us?"

Shaking himself like a wet dog after standing up, Shining Armor said, "I'm not rushing around because there is no emergency as far as I'm aware of. In fact, I'm willing to bet Solaris broke something and just wants you to fix it."

Gaining an inquisitive look on his face, Mecha asked, "Has he done this before?"

Nodding his head, Shining Armor said, "Multiple times. First time it happened, he was training with his scythe and lost his grip, sending it flying through a window and into the refrigerator."

Whistling, Mecha thought back to a repair job he'd done a while back, and quickly realized something. Deciding to confirm his theory, he asked Shining Armor, "About a year and a half ago, right?"

Stunned, Shining Armor replied, "Yeah, how'd you know? As far as I was aware, only Solaris, princess Celestia, and myself knew about the incident."

Chuckling, Mecha told him, "I'd always wondered why the refrigerator that I fixed had a giant hole in the back of it. Was he the cause of the stove that was sliced to pieces?"

Nodding his head, Shining Armor said, "Yeah, we learned not to leave alcohol laying about after that one."

Having finally gotten up himself, Solaris said, "As if your record is clean, mister I can levitate all the utilities and more!"

Blushing, Shining Armor responded with, "I thought we agreed to never bring up the washing machine incident!"

"You caused that?" Mecha asked, remembering the pancaked washing Machine he'd fixed two months ago. "Do you know how hard it was to fix that thing! I spent a week separating the parts alone!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Shining Armor replied. "Solaris here distracted me by juggling fireballs around my head!"

"You were the one who assigned that as my training for the day!" Solaris countered.

"Not when I was using magic to carry heavy objects! And, let's not forget the tapestry you burned!" Shining Armor replied.

"You mean the one you used to block my spell in a spar!" Solaris shouted.

"You mean that unprovoked attack on testing day?" Shining Armor shouted back.

"Um, guys?" Mecha said, trying to prevent the argument from escalating.

"I was told that you'd be prepared by princess Luna! Besides, it was payback for putting up that force field in my doorway! I had to enter and exit my room via the window for a week!"

"Seriously, guys, can I just do my job and go home?" Mecha tried, hoping to leave before the whole palace woke up and arrived.

"Because you needed to learn shield breaking techniques! I was even given the okay to do so by Celestia!" Shining Armor continued, face going red.

"GUYS!" Mecha finally shouted, sick and tired of being ignored. Getting their attention, Mecha continued, "Now that I have your attention, shut up! You two can argue about this all day and night, but after I've left! Now, Solaris, what do you need me to fix?"

Thinking for a minute, Solaris went pale for a minute, and then said, "The coffee maker."

Shining Armor's eyes went wide, and turned to Solaris, asking, "Did you say the coffee maker? As in the lifeblood of the palace coffee maker? As in, the one thing in the world that the two sister's both love and cherish? The coffee maker that both use to share at least three cups at dawn and dusk coffee maker! WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA DID YOU DO?"

Shrinking into himself, Solaris replied, "I made a cup of coffee for myself, and then it went on the fritz."

Quivering, Shining Armor turned to Mecha and said, "You've got to fix it! The fate of Equestria is in your hooves!"

Blinking, Mecha sighed, before saying, "Where is it?"

Pointing at the door next to them, Solaris said, "In there."

Walking through the door, Mecha was shocked to see what appeared to be the royal lounge. Elegant couches, beautiful paintings, oak table and chairs, the best of the best. And there, resting on a pure gold counter, was the coffee machine. Walking up to it, Mecha cracked his hooves, and got to work. Pulling the top off, he grabbed his tools, and started to blur, a madman in his work.

Solaris and Shining Armor watched with baited breath, as he worked for hours on the machine, pulling wires, replacing them, sharpening the bean grinder blade. They began to worry when the moon began to set, when Mecha finally put the top on and turned to them. With hope clear in their eyes, he crushed it by saying, "I don't see anything wrong. Granted, the blade needed to be sharpened, but I don't see why it wouldn't work."

The two captains fell to the floor, both a quivering mess. "We are doomed," Shining Armor said. "When the princesses find out, we are doomed."

At that point, the door opened, and Celestia and Luna walked in. Standing at attention, the two soldiers watched nervously as the two ignored them and walked up to the coffee machine. With sweat visible on their foreheads, they stood stock still as they began to prep the machine, still having not noticed the three stallions in the room. After five minutes, Celestia went to turn on the machine, only for nothing to happen. Frowning, she turned to Luna and asked, "Have you plugged it in yet?"

Blinking, Luna turned to the outlet in the wall and said, "Sorry sister, but I did not," before picking up the plug with her magic, and putting it into the outlet. Turning around, she spotted the three stallions, all of whom had their jaws on the floor. Smiling, she said, "Greetings Mecha! When didst thou get here?"

Here, the three promptly collapsed.


End file.
